el objeto de mis sueños
by asetcba
Summary: bella hace siete años que tiene sueños de su otra vida. ¿que pasara cuando visite a su abuelo y se encuentre con el amor de su otra vida? vampiro/humano
1. capitulo 1

Capitulo1

2002

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 12 años vivo en… bueno no tengo un lugar de residencia fijo, viajo mucho con mi familia, mi mamá es viuda (mi papá murió cuando tenia 2 años), ella se está por casar con Phil, su novio desde hace 7 años, lo quiero como si fuera mi papá o mejor dicho un hermano. Por sus trabajos vivimos un tiempo en Italia, Argentina, Londres, Francia en fin por todos lados.

Ahora me encuentro en la sala del palacioScarletti, (en este momento estamos de vacaciones en Milán, Italia) así me olvide mencionar que Phil es hijo de Lucca Scarletti (uno de los dueños mas grande de las plantaciones de vid en Italia).

Lo quiero como si fuera mi abuelo, con el practico mi italiano jaja (por que no le gusta que le hable en español) y el me quiere como si en verdad fuera su nieta (o eso espero).

Luego de la boda nos iremos a vivir a Argentina definitivamente.

Bueno como decía me encuentro en la sala y allí aparece mi mejor amigo (me gusta un poco, pero el sentimiento de amistad es mas grande) Nicolai De Marco tiene 15 años es alto para su edad, un poco musculoso, muy guapo. , ojos azules, tez morena, rubio y cabello rizado mis amigas anda locas de enamoradas por el es un play boy; pero dice que ninguna de sus "fans" le llama la atención solo hay una que lo trae loco pero ella no lo registra yo dudo q alguien no caiga loca enamorada de el pero bueno

N: hola hermosa que haces?-_sentándose a mi lado_

I: Nicolai que alegría verte, que te trae por acá a esta hora?-_digo con una sonrisa en mi_ _rostro_-estoy aburrida y un poco triste no me quiero ir de Italia; son mis mejores vacaciones aparte me encariñe mucho con vos- _digo con tono melancólico y_ _derramando una lagrima._

N: OH, belísima no digas eso- al _escuchar el belisima me sonrojo Nicolai me lo dice_ _seguido, pero yo no me siento hermosa soy alta para mi edad mido 1.65 pelo largo esta_ _la altura de los hombros, ojos marrones casi negros, no tengo curvas, cosa rara en Italia mi_ _mamá me dice que no me acompleje con eso que ella se desarrollo tarde pero bueno no tengo mucha autoestima_-no es que, no nos volvamos a ver, vendrán seguido o ¿tu crees que don Scarletti dejaría de ver a su nieta favorita?- _me dice con una sonrisa sexy_ _que_ _seguro si estuviera alguna de mis amigas se cae desmallada_.

I: si, ya lo se- _le contesto_-técnicamente no soy su nieta.

N: No digas bobadas- _me dice medio enojado_- no tendrás la sangre Scarletti pero eres igual a ellos, aparte según me dijiste piccola, Phil te adoptaría después de la boda no?

I: si!- _digo feliz_

N: bueno dejemos esos temas tristes para otro momento. Venia a invitarte a montar a caballo, ¿te parece?

I: sime encantaría-_salto feliz de mi asiento con una gran sonrisa_- hace rato que no monto a Estrella- _mi yegua favorita_ –

N: jajá yo sabia que te entusiasmarías jaja

I: Si Nico no se como lo haces, pero siempre me haces olvidar mis tristezas sos un gran amigo- _le digo apretando su mano_

N: si para eso están los amigos no?- _me contesta con una sonrisa y una mirada_ _melancólica que no supe descifrar la razón cuando le estaba por preguntar que le sucedía, pero llega mi abuelo al salón_

L: Bella, cara te estaba buscando-_dice mi abuelo cuando me ve_-

OH Nicolai muchacho que placer tenerte en el palacio a que se debe la visita?-_pregunta nono a mi amigo_

N: hola don Scarletti vine a invitar a Isabela a montar a caballo-_le contesta con una_ _sonrisa deslumbradora borrando la triste de ella, que tenia antes_.

L: ah que bueno, cara ve y divierte- _me dice Lucca yéndose de el salón_

I: nono- _lo llamo_

L: si?- _me pregunta con una sonrisa_. Que tenía siempre destinada para mí.

I: ¿para que me buscabas?- _le pregunto extrañada de que no me lo dijera_

L: Así esta cabeza mía debe ser la edad- _cosa rara por que mi abuelo es muy fuerte de carácter y testarudo por lo general todos le tienen miedo el le dice que es respeto pero la gente le tiene miedo jaja, en cambio conmigo es muy dulce es el mejor nono postizo que se podría tener aparte le encanta mimarme_- te venia a decir que tengo unos amigo en Argentina que tienen un programa para adolescentes y que buscaban chicos y chicas mas o menos de tu edad que sepan cantar o por lo menos entonar y bailar- _ah, no les_ _conté que amo bailar y cantar hago danza desde los 6 años_- y yo les comente que tu tenia muchas cualidades para el baile y que tienes una vos de ángel-_mi abuelo tan bueno._

I: no se, nono tendría que hablar con mamá y papá (Phil) suena buena la idea lo voy a pensar.

L: hazlo yo hablo con ellos no te preocupes bueno cara los dejo ve a divertirte-_se acerca_ _me abraza y me susurra_- te quiero picolla-

I: _también en un susurro le contesto_ –yo también nono-_me da un beso en la frente y se aleja._

**MÁS TARDE **

Nos encontrábamos montando a caballos con Nicolai y de pronto estrella se asusta y me tira del caballo y yo me golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo y todo queda negro.

Cuando reacciono estoy en mi cuarto con mi mama, Phil, mi nono, Nicolai y un medico y escucho decirles:

_D: _se encuentra bien esta desmayada por el golpe les dejo unos analgésicos para que tome cuando despierte contrólela.

Renne: gracia doctor un gusto

En eso abro los ojos

I: ¿mamá_?-digo con vos dormida-_

R: OH cielo menos mal que despiertas estaba tan asustada cuando ví a Nicolai traerte en brazos inconsciente, me dio tanto miedo de perderte hija_- me abraza llorando-_

_I: _estoy bien solo me duele un poco el costado de la cadera creo que me raspe_- pero contesta mi nono-_

L: si cara y creo que te dejara cicatriz toma esto que te receto el medico debes descansa_- alcanzándome una píldora luego se da vuelta y mira al resto_- creo que debemos retirarnos para que descanse la picolla-

Todo se despide de mi ,tomo la píldora y me entrego en los brazos del narcótico

Estaba soñando estaba segura que soñaba me encontraba en un parque , en Londres montando a Luna mi yegua cuando de pronto Luna se asusta y me esta por tirar de sus lomo, la caída iba a ser fea seguro me mataba o me golpeaba fuerte la cabeza con la piedras que había en el camino cuando de pronto dos fuertes brazos fríos me agarran y evitan que me golpea la cabeza pero igual sentí que me raspada el costado de la cadera.

Cuando miro a mi salvador me quedo deslumbra(tango 12 años los hombres no me deslumbran me parecen guapos pero no me hacen sentir mariposas como este hombre) ojos dorados cabello cobrizo con rizos muy peinado a la época ( acabo de decir muy a la época? Si eso dije estoy segura que estoy en el año 1930 en el sueño)

Desconocido: **hola te encuentras bien- lo de negrita es ingles-**

**R: si creo que si muchas gracias le digo sonrojada-me levanto ya que nuestra posición es muy comprometedora**

**D: casi te matas donde se encuentra tu acompañante?- me pregunta yo no puedo estar más embobada perdiéndome en sus ojos.**

**R:**** se quedo en el camino no me puede seguir el paso jaja-digo muy pegada a mi misma – no se como agradecerle de que me allá salvado señor…?- le digo esperando ya que no conocía su nombre.**

**D: disculpa que descortesía mi nombre es Edward masen soy recien llego a Londres su nombre señorita- me pregunta muy galante**

**R: Rosemary Mallory un placer conocerlo seor masen**

**E: no el placer es todo mío- me contesta besando mi mano, le sonrió cuando estoy por contestarle a parece el criado**

**C: señorita Mallory la estaba buscando**

**R: a lo que contesto con fastidio que ya lo alcanzaba mi dirijo de nuevo a el señor masen- fue un placer conocerlo señor masen espero verlo de nuevo y nuevamente gracia**

**E: el placer fue todo mío señorita Mallory por favor dígame Edward y estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver- y se da vuelta**

En eso me despierto, nunca habia visto un hombre tan atractivo seguro era obra de mis sueños no mas lo que me parece extraño es que yo no me llamaba Isabella sino Rosemary y cuando ví el rostro de Edward mi corazón palpito como nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siete años después (2009)**

Después de ese sueño todas las noches soñé con que yo era Rosemary. Al comienzo no le di importancia, pero luego de un año seguido que todas las noches soñara con esa vida aristocrática inglesa, se me hizo muy raro consulte a una bruja y me dijo que lo mas seguro que a través de los sueños reviva una vida pasada. No le creí, además el sueño era muy loco, por que después de ese día casi todos los días en mi sueño veía a Edward y este no cambiaba. Este vivía con su familia (la cual no conocía) su primo Carlise Cullen y la esposa de este Esme Cullen y la hermana de ella Rosalin Hale. Cuando conocí a Edward el tenia 17 años el no quería que le comentara a nadie que lo conocía, es mas una vez le pregunte a mi madre y esta me comento que nuca había escuchado el apellido Cullen. Con el paso de los años paso de ser un conocido, amigo, novio, amante. Era tal nuestro amor que planeábamos fugarnos, por que mi padre (en el sueño) me quería casar con un duque que yo no amaba. Edward me aseguro que huiríamos y me transformaría. A sí no les comente cuando tenia 15 años en el sueño y en la vida real le pregunte ¿por que en el no había cambios? o ¿porque sus ojos cambiaban del negro al dorado en semanas? y ¿por que nunca comía cuando estaba conmigo? Su respuesta ante todas mis preguntas fue que era un vampiro igual que su familia y que me amaba y que no me haría daño. Por que el y su familia al contrario de otros de su especie se alimentaban de sangre de animales. Al comienzo de la explicación me asuste, pero luego ví la triste en los ojos de Edward al notar mi temor, entonces le asegure que no me importaba lo que fuera y que yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Luego de eso conocí a su familia eran muy buenos Carlise era una persona fantástica el había transformado a Edward como a toda su familia, Esme era muy dulce y maternal, Rosalie al comienzo no nos aguantábamos pero luego nos hicimos grandes amigas.

Bueno no, solo mis sueños son locos sino me vida también trabajo en una novela en la Argentina. Ahora nos encontramos en el final de la gira somos muy conocidos cantamos y bailamos. No solo la fama cambio mi vida sino que hace casi 2 años Renne y Phil murieron en un accidente de trafico dejándome a cargo de mi pequeña hermana MIA de apenas unos meses la cual adoro y a mi solas mi abuelo tuvo nuestra custodia hasta que me emancipe. Ahora nos encontramos en el palacio con mi grupo sacándonos fotos para una revista muy conocida en Milán cuando veo entrar cuatro autos (un mercedes negro, volvo plateado, un porche amarillo y un descapotable rojo) al jardín de palacio.

**Espero que les guste mi historia dejen comentarios besos ….**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward pov

Hola mi nombre en Edward Anthony Cullen Masen tengo según mi carnet de conducir 17 años pero en realidad tengo 109 años. Si parecerá extraño lo que sucede es que soy un vampiro. Cuando en 1918 estuve a punto de morir por la gripe española Carlise Cullen me salvo convirtiéndome en vampiro. Mi familia y yo nos denominamos vegetarianos ya que consumimos sangre de animales.

Vivo, si a esto se le llama vivir, con mi familia adoptiva Carlise y su esposa Esme que representan a nuestro padres lo cual yo siento que son; han sido eso por mas años que los mis padres biológicos; los "sobrinos de Esme" Rosalie y Jasper Hale y mis hermanos Emmet y Alice alias duende demoníaco supuestamente mi melliza. Así nos presentamos al mundo de los humanos para no generar sospechas.

Tengo el poder de leer la mente tanto de vampiros como de humanos solo a una humana no podía hacerlo, pero no quiero ahora hablar de ella. Alice ve el futuro y Jasper controla las emociones.

Nos encontramos en Milán yendo a la casa del único humano que sabe nuestro secreto Don Lucca Scarletti, cuando este era pequeño Carlise lo salvo y de morir, para que no tuviera la misma suerte que sus padres y junto con Esme lo criaron como su hijo el niño era el heredero de una plantación de vid que ahora maneja ya que tiene 78 años. Cuando Carlise le propuso transformarlo el dijo que no, que quería ser humano pero que no perdiéramos contacto con él. Fue un buen niño, y ahora como un hombre en la vejez siempre fue duro con todos los que lo rodeaban no se dejo nunca pasar por encima. Yo hace 58 años que no lo veo la ultima vez fue para su boda, Esme y Carlise lo ven cada unos cuantos años pero el siempre esta en contacto con nosotros. El creció, se casó, tuvo un hijo, el cual se caso con una buena mujer, según Lucca que ya tenia una hija el cual no recuerdo su nombre luego tuvo una nieta y a los poco meses del nacimiento de esta su hijo y nuera murieron en un accidente de esto a pasado casi 2 años. Lucca tenia la custodia de la hija adoptada de su hijo luego ella se emancipo y la de sus nieta mas pequeña. Luego la mayor alcanzo hace algunos meses la mayoría de edad y le cedió la custodia de la mas pequeña ellas viven en América, no se la razón. Bueno eso es todo lo que recuerdo de Lucca por lo menos hasta ahí me contó de su vida la ultima vez que hable.

Como iba diciendo estamos en Milán, por que como no demos permanecer por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar por que notarían que no envejecemos nos mudamos continuamente en esta ocasión es el turno de Italia, íbamos a comprar una casa pero cuando Lucca se entero de nuestro traslado a Milán nos ofreció su casa y como Esme y Carlise lo extrañan tanto además no querían perderse los últimos años de la vida de Lucca, aceptaron.

Yo me encuentro en mi volvo entrando a la "casa" dije? Mas bien palacio Carlise y Esme van en el mercedes, Rosalie y su esposo Emmet en el descapotable, Alice y su esposo Jasper en el porche amarillo. Si como notaran mis hermanos están emparejados, yo soy el único sin compañera la tuve una vez pero la perdí pero no quiero recordar eso por que siento un agujero en mi pecho donde debía estar mi corazo que me consume de melancolía este lo tengo mas menos desde 1940 pero mejor me olvido de eso o por lo menos tratare.

Estacionamos en el jardín y ví que había un grupo en una sesión de fotos no le di importancia baje del auto y entre con mi familia al palacio nos atendió una sirvienta que como todo humano sintió miedo al vernos y nos guió hasta el estudio de Lucca.

***en negrita los pensamientos.**

*lo subrayado están hablando en Italiano

Alice estaba muy emocionada pero cuando quise ver sus pensamientos estaba cantando el himno francés, eso lo hace cuando no quiere que conozca sus pensamientos ¿que estará tramando este duende? Jasper y Emmet eran indiferentes a donde nos encontrábamos, Carlise y Esme no cabían en sus cuerpos de felicidad de volver a ver a sus "hijo" Lucca y me sorprendió Rosalie que también estaba ansiosa. Rosalie, siempre quiso ser madre pero la inmortalidad le quito eso y Lucca de una cierta forma le brindo eso estuvo muy triste cuando se entero de la muerte de su esposa y luego la de su hijo fue uno de los pocos sentimientos desinteresados que tuvo entra su existencia por que por lo general siempre se preocupa por ella y por su osito un tiempo atrás otra persona ocupaba sus pensamientos, pero ¡maldición por que siempre me tengo que acordar de ella!

Al fin llegamos al estudio golpeamos y nos invitaron a pasar cuando entramos estábamos en un estudio muy lujoso obvio decorado por Esme en secreto jajaja y ahí sentado detrás de un escritorio se encontraba la versión anciana del niño que conocí.

_L:__ ¡_papá mamá que alegría verlos!_-_**están iguales jaja como los extrañe, los necesite tanto-**_.y abrazo a Carlise y a Esme._

Alice, Emmet y Jasper les pareció gracioso que un anciano se refiera a Esme y Carlise que no aparentan mas de 30 años referirse a ellos como mamá y papá era la primera vez que lo veían.

Es: Lucca! Que alegría verte mi niño tantos años_-dice mi madre sollozando sin lágrimas- _**que desmejorado que se encuentra desde la última vez que lo vi le echo muy mal la muerte de Phil.**

**C: Lucca! como a estado tanto tiempo-**Carlise noto lo mismo que Esme.

L: ahora muy bien ya que están aquí al igual que mis nietas, podrían por favor hablar en italiano estoy un poco oxidado con el ingles.

Es: por supuesto mi niño_-dijo en perfecto italiano Esme el mi niño" causo mas risas por parte de mis hermanos._

_L : _mamá gracias, pero podrías no decirme mi niño cuando salgamos de la oficina, por que a mi nieta es muy perspicaz le parecería extraño ya que parezco tu abuelo mas que tu hijo_.-dijo riéndose._

Es: por supuesto nono_-dijo con una risa a la cual todos nos le unimos, Lucca miro por encima del hombro de Esme y nos vio por lo cual grito._

_L: _¡Rosalie Edward que felicidad verlos!-_ tanto ella como yo lo abrazamos_

Rs : Lucca que felicidad verte casi 50 años.

_E__ :_si Lucca tanto tiempo

C: bueno Lucca ya conoces a mis hijos Rosalie y Edward debo presentarte al resto Emmet, Jasper y Alice

_L: _es un placer conocerlos por fin papá me hablo mucho de ustedes, bueno ahora deben contarme cual va a ser la historia que contaremos pero por favor siéntense y desde ahora les aclaro mi casa es su casa tienen total libertad excepto tomar la sangre de los animales de palacio y la de las personas que lo habitan_-dijo muy serio yo sabia que era una broma igual que al resto que lo conocíamos pero mis otros hermanos no._

J: no se preocupe Don Scarletti que respetaremos su propiedad- **que se cree que estamos desesperados que no podemos recorrer unas cuantas millas por alimento**

Em: lo mismo digo. **Tiene una piscina, ya quiero ir a ella y hacer una escapada nocturna con mi osita.**_. Emmet siempre tan Emmet_

Alice no dijo nada cuando intente leerle el pensamiento estaba contando lo números en coreano ¿que se traerá entre manos_?_

_L_: jaja disculpen fue una broma Carlise les a enseñado bien.

Luego de eso nos sentamos mi padre comenzó a hablar

C: veo que no cambias Lucca bueno pensamos decir que ellos son mis hijos adoptivos y Rosalie y Jasper son sobrinos de Esme yo ya conseguí un trabajo en el hospital de Milán y nos conocemos por que hace unos años te atendí y de ahí nos hicimos grandes amigos que te parece?

L: me parece una idea fantástica muy parecida a nuestra verdadera relación.

_Es:_si. Mi niño ¿así que tus nietas están en el palacio?

L : si mama estoy tan feliz de tenerlas acá. Mi nieta mas grande Bella es actriz y es muy conocida en América trabaja en una serie para adolescentes la cual la están emitiendo ahora en Italia y se han echo muy conocidos acá. En el programa tienen una banda o grupo o como se llama en esta época y hace 6 meses que están de gira por donde se ha emitido la serie tienen un éxito increíble acá en Milán se termina la gira y tanto Bella como MIA se quedaran una temporada y capaz que sea permanente y que Bella esta por entrar a la universidad y me comento que capaz que la siga acá.

_C:_debes estar feliz

_L: _o si papa esa niña es la luz de mis ojos igual que MIA pero es muy pequeña en cambio Isabella tiene 19 años es muy inteligente ama leer termino su secundario con honores a pesar de la muerte de sus padres su trabajo y la crianza de MIA.

_Es: _ya la quiero conocer Lucca

_L: _la conocerán en la comida ahora esta en el jardín junto con sus amigos haciendo unas fotos para una revista y…_- en eso Lucca dejo de hablar por que golpearon la puerta y se escuchaba e l llanto de una criatura_- pase_-dijo Lucca_

Se asoma una sirvienta con una niña en brazos la cual no dejaba de llorar

Sirvienta: disculpe don Scarletti pero la señorita MIA no para de llorar y me parece que habría que llamar a un medico por que ya no se que hacer para que se calme

_Es:_**huy pobre nena**

_RS: _**es hermosa ¿que le pasara?**

_L: _déjamela que acá mi amigo Carlise es doctor yo la llamare si es necesario-_dijo estirando los brazos para alzar a la niña que no debía de tener mas de dos años _

Sirvienta: desde luego señor.

_L:_Carlise la podrías revisar por favor por que a MIA nunca la he escuchado llorar así.

C: por supuesto Lucca préstamela un segundo_.-dice Carlise alzando a MIA recostándola en el escritorio._

Luego de revisarla no encontró nada luego me mira y me dice:

C: hijo en que piensa la niña que no le encuentro ningún mal_- me dice preocupado igual que toda mi familia._

Intento leerle la mente y lo único que escucho con una voz infantil es BEA BEA

_E:_no se que le duele pero lo único que repite en su ente es BEA no se que será- _en eso me interrumpe Lucca_.

_L :_BEAes mi nieta Bella ya que a MIA no le salía Bella le empezó a decir BEA ya la a mando a llamar_- levanta el tubo del teléfono y habla con alguien del otro lado de la línea -_hola si hala don Scarletti le podrían decir a mí nieta Isabella que venga a mi oficina ya que MIA no para de llorar_ – espera – _si muchas gracias-_ y cuelga- _ya le avisaron que venga

_Es: _Jasper pero que siente la niña que llora tanto?-_ pregunta mi madre con la niña en brazos_

_J: _miedo pero no se si a nosotros o es de antes_- contesta mi hermano confundido_

_L: _**¿como sabe que tiene miedo**_?_

_E: _como yo puedo leer la mente Jasper siente la s emociones y Alice ve el futuro_- le explico a Lucca_

_L: _que interesante y como_…- pero es interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta- _pasé_ _ responde_

Y ahí la vi era un ángel no hay palabras para describirla con un vestido blanco estaba igual, sus ojos su chocolate, su boca carnosa y roja, su cabello castaño solo que ahora tenían mechas rubias era …..

E,Es,Rs,C: **Rosemary**

EM: **quien es?**

MIA: **BEA!**

**

* * *

**

**_espero que les guste este capitulo grax por las alertas y favoritos dejen comentarios bss_**


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella pov:

Luego de que ví pasar a los autos. 1 hora después vino un guardia avisarme que mi abuelo me necesitaba por que no paraba de llorar MIA, les pedí un descanso al fotógrafo, el cual me lo concedió y Salí corriendo al estudio de mi abuelo. Golpee la puerta y escuche la voz de mi nono dándome permiso para entrar vi. gente allí supuse que eran los amigo de mi abuelo pero no los mire salo corriendo donde se encofraba mi hermanita llorando desconsoladamente la saque de unos brazos ni me fije de quien y consolé a MIA

I: **ya ya mi princesita no llores que te pasa ¿por que llora amor**?-_le dije arrullándola borrando el camino de sus lagrimas_

***es español**

MIA: **me depete y no te vi bea y tuve feo chuenio**- _me dijo con su voz llena de lagrimas_

I: **ya paso princesa ya estoy acá pero antes de irte a dormir te dije que cuando despertaras iba a estar en el jardín lo recuerdas?-** _le pregunte a mi bebe_

MIA: si

I: **entonces no llores mas y vamos hasta el jardín que esta hermoso el día**-_entonces baje a MIA al suelo le agarre su pequeña mano y mire a mi abuelo dije_-nono disculpa haber entrado así y por haberte asustado lo que pasa es que es muy pequeña y se despertó en un lugar desconocido

_L: _no hay problema piccola déjame presentarte a mis amigos la familia Cullen- entonces levante la mirada y allí estaban las personas de mis sueños Carlise Esme Rosalie y y y … el ser que a través de mis sueños me enamore… Edward ellos estaban igual que siempre igual que en mis sueños. Corrí mi mirada de la de Edward el cual igual que su familia parecía sorprendido intente tomar marcha de mis clases de actuación para hablar, por que no me podía largar a llorar ahí y abrazarlo y besarlo como quería ya que el no me conocía-

_I_: hola un placer conocerlos mi abuelo me hablado mucho de …- entonces atrás de mi dios griego se encontraban dos personas que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía y me lance en los brazos de ellos los cuales si me conocían-

I: _**TIA ALICE!-**_grite

Edward pov:

Era Rosemary, mi familia también la reconoció pero no podía ser yo mismo la vi muerta es mas fui a su entierro en 1940 además a mi ángel le latía el corazón no podía ser inmortal, mi familia estaba igual de asombrada al igual que yo.

Ella ni nos miro salio corriendo a sacar a la niña de los brazos de mi madre y empezó a arrullarla y luego su abuelo nos presento ella levanto la mirada casi por un segundo creí ver en su mirada reconocimiento luego ella me miro y me fundí en sus ojos pero igual que en pocas de antaño no pude leer su mente ella quito su mira y nos dijo en general

I: hola un placer conocerlos mi abuelo me hablado mucho de …-luego se callo y miro a alguien detrás mío se ensancho su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto conocía de mi ángel me dolía que se hiciera la que no nos conocía a lo mejor…. no se la verdad es que estoy confundido. Ella sonrió y empezó a correr y se tiro en los brazos de Alice. Esperen Alice?

_**I**__**: TIA ALICE!**__- _

E, Em,Es,Rs,C: **wtf?**

¿Como que tía Alice? no entiendo nada pero mi ángel siguió hablando en ingles lo cual me sorprendió ya que al niña le hablo en español y a Lucca en italiano Rosemary solo hablaba en francés e ingles pero se ve que con los años a aprendido a otros idiomas , pero cállate Edward ella no es Rosemary no es posible o si?

**I****: tía Alice, Jazz que alegría verlos hace un montón que no los veía ¿que hacen Italia? ¿Que hacen en el palacio? ¡Digan algo!- **nunca había visto a mí ángel con tanta energía

**J: hola Bells si hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos pero la pregunta seria ¿que haces tu acá?- **bueno dos cuestiones por que jasper le dice Bells a mi ángel y segundo tiene una buena pregunta ¿que hace acá?.

**I****: vivo acá que no lo sabían- **miro a Alice con cara de duda**-¿que la gran adivinadora no me ha visto? me decepcionas tía-**esperen ella sabe que Alice ve el futuro

**A: no tonta yo ya te ****había visto pero quería darle una sorpresa a mi familia- **eh?

**- y contestando a tu pregunta estoy con mi familia de vampiros viviendo acá por que tu abuelo nos invito- **paren dijo ¿mi familia de vampiros?

**I**** : **la mira mal a Alice y le dice bajito**- mi abuelo no lo sabe que vos sos vampiro –**

**A: hay tonta Isabella Marie Swan Scarletti por quien me tratas tu abuelo ya lo sabe- **esperen dijo Isabella Marie Swan Scarletti o sea no es Rosemary estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no podía leer la de mí familia va ni me interesaba**-**

**I****: **como nono tu sabias que mi tía Alice es vampiro?

L: si sabia de la existencia de vampiros ya que yo me crié con ellos pero la pregunta es ¿como lo sabes tu? y ¿por que le dices a esta niña tía Alice?

buena pregunta Lucca pensé

_I:__._por que Alice es mi tía es la hermana de mi madre recuerdas a la que internaron por ver cosas que no eran y luego desapareció –si_ confirmo Lucca- _bueno es ella es Marie Alice Brandon la hermana mayor de mi madre_- esperen _que esta pasando acá como que Alice es la tía de Isabella si Isabella no mi ángel ella esta muerta Isabella se parece no mas

_C :_disculpa Isabella verdad_-dijo mi padre ella asintió – _como sabes de los vampiros?

_I__: _yo_..-fue interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta y se asomo una sirvienta_

_S: _señorita la están esperando en la sesión fotográfica

_I:_diles que ya voy sisy_-_luego que se fue la sirvienta Isabella no miro-debo irme pero apenas termine vengo y trato de explicarles Carlise. Alice explícales mas o menos por favor- esperen le dijo Carlise si nunca los presentaron, se acerco aMIA y le dio un beso y salio por la puerta.

_E: _ahora Alice tienes mucho que explicar

* * *

**_ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO ESPERO COMENTARIOS, E IDEAS PARA SEGUIR JAJAJ BSS_**

**_QUISIERA AGRADECER LOS FAVORITOS Y COMENTARIOS DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ._**

**_EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VOY A TRATAR DE SUBIRLO LA PROX. SEMANA BSS _**


	5. Chapter 5 MODIFICADO

**LOS PERSONANES NO PERTENECEN SON DE S. MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ****ELLOS. =)**

_**HOLA YA SE QUE SUBI COMO TRES VECES EL M ISMO CAPITULO PERO LE ESTUBE HACIENDO PEQUEÑOS ARREGLOS BSS**_

ALICE POV

Yo ya había tenido la visión de que esto iba a pasar, pero necesitaba explicarles el significado de ello cuando Bella volviera. Yo conocía los sueños de ella, me los contó hace un tiempo, pero debo reconocer que nunca le dije que conocía a las personas que ella me describía.

Mi familia me miraba feo, querían una explicación.

A: bueno déjenme que les cuento como conocí a Bella – _espere que asistieran_ – hace 5 años viajamos con Jasper a buscar a mi familia. Los veíamos de lejos, mi hermana nunca me vio, en el parque siempre estaba Bella a la tarde con su novio y un día me le acerque con una excusa –_todo me miraron feo_- y ella al levantar la mirada me dijo:

Flash back

B: Mary?

A: me pareces que me confundes.

B: no, no te confundo eres Mary Alice Brandon la hermana de mi mamá- _en eso aparece Jasper y me abraza._

A: me parece que estas confundida; ni siquiera se quien es tu mamá.

B: Estoy segura que sos Mary, he visto millones de veces las fotos que tiene mi abuela de vos, aparte se lo que son igual que el – _me contesto señalando a Jazz_-

A: ¿que dices niña? estas equivocada.

B: no! yo se que vos y él son vampiros, además vegetarianos. Pero de lo que si estoy muy segura es que sos mi tía.

Mi abuela nunca creyó que estuvieras muerta esto es de ella- _se saco un relicario que tenia colgado en el cuello y ahí había dos fotos la de mi mamá y la mía yo recordaba ese relicario, era mío._

B: toma es tuyo, la abuela me lo dio para que lo guardara-

A: no me tienes miedo-_le pregunte como esta niña sabia lo que éramos, no había forma de negarlo. Jasper estaba nervioso_

B: no, pero si van hacerme daño no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

A: tenes razón.

J: como sabes lo que somos?

B: tengo sueños muy raros y en ellos aparecen personas con sus mismas cualidades-

B: Mary?

A: si?, pero dime Alice.

B: puedo darte un abrazo, es que mi abuela me pidió darte por ella uno si te encontraba-

_Solo __asentí y ella me abrazo, luego me soltó y lo volvió a hacer_- el segundo es por mi cuenta- _y nos empezamos a reír. Me agrada Bella en cierta forma es muy parecida a mi con respecto a su personalidad._

Fin flash black

*están hablando en Italiano

L: esa es mi nieta sin miedo a nada

C: ¿cómo que en sueños?, ¿sabes que sueños son?

A: si y se la razón de ellos pero debemos esperar a Bella.

E: ¿por que no nos dijiste?

A: por que ella es igual a Rosemary y vos ya sufrías mucho y no quería que sufrieras más hermanito.

Edward pov

Escuche asombrado la historia de Alice, pero ¿que sueños eran esos? ¿Por que ella era igual a mi Rosemary? la observe en el jardín su risa, el movimiento de sus manos al hablar, todo era igual a ella; no comprendía o no quería hacerlo. Pasaron dos horas y al fin volvió mucho más linda con unos jeans apretados y una musculosa, el cabello en una cola de caballo; si bien yo estuve tantos años con Rosemary hasta la vi desnuda la vez que estuvimos juntos, nunca la vi así, ya que en esa época las mujeres no usaban pantalones y menos tan apretados que se le adhería como una segunda piel, ni ese bronceado, y nunca usaba cabello atado así. En definitiva nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Lo único que no cambiaba era ese sonrojo tan adorable en sus mejillas.

Bella pov:

Salí con el corazón desbocado mi Edward estaba en el palacio, no podía ser, no podría ser el mismo, no podría se un vampiro o si? Si Jasper y Alice lo eran, ¿por que no mi Edward? La bruja me dijo que los sueños eran de mi vida pasada… pero están duro de creer

Cuando volví de la sesión fotográfica a la oficina de mi abuelo todos seguían ahí me observaban no pude contener el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

B: bueno creo que Alice ya les abra explicado algo de cómo nos conocemos no?

L: si piccola ¿pero de que sueños habla esta niña?

B: hay nono es difícil de explicar sin que me crean loca.

Em: jajaja que graciosa estas en un cuarto con 7 vampiros y ¿a vos te preocupa que te crean loca? 

E, Es, C, Rs, A, J: EMMET!

A: mira pedazo de músculos no le hables así a mi sobrina.

Rs: no le hables así a mi osito

Como que osito Rosalie ¿tiene compañero?

B; calmate Alice, no importa ya se que es tonto pero a vos no te conozco ¿quien eres?

EM. Soy Emmet, compañero de Rosalie.

B: ese nombre me suena ¿como que compañero de Rosalie?

Rs: si es mi compañero ¿algún problema niñita?

Es. ROSALIE!

B: NO ES ESO ES QUE YO ….espera no serás el que fue atacado por un oso?

Em: si a mi me ataco un oso y mi Rose me salvo, pero ¿como sabes tu eso eh?

L: si piccola, explícanos

B: esta bien… yo se que ustedes son Esme, Carlise, Rosalie, y… Edward. Se que Carlise los convirtió a todos cuando estuvieron a un paso de la muerte.

E: explícate

B: Esme cuando se tiro de un acantilado, tu muriendo por la fiebre española y

Rose por el ataque de Royce King.

Rs :como sabes eso de mi conversión solo lo sabe mi familia y lo sabia….

B: yo lo se, por que Edward me lo contó al de todos menos lo tuyo eso me lo dijiste vos.

QUE!-._dijeron y todos_

B: b-bueno no a mi precisamente eso fue en mi sueño.

A: Bells creo que deberías explicar tu sueño 

B: tenes razón, empezó cuando tenia 12 años estaba andando en caballo con mi amigo Nicolai y me caí de estrella, mi yegua y perdí la conciencia. ¿Lo recuerdas nono?

L: claro, mi niña nos asustaste a todos tu madre estaba histérica y ni hablar de Nicolai, no hacia mas que culparse pequeña, ese niño siempre ha estado enamorado de vos.

B: ejem, bueno como decía a partir de esa noche empecé a soñar con una vida que no era la mía, es raro y puedo aseguras que era de un lugar en Inglaterra eh tenido ese tipo de sueños desde ese día hasta ahora todas la noche, es un poco abrumador hubo un periodo mientras tenia 14 hasta los 15 años que no los tuve pero volvieron y desde entonces los tengo, y en ellos están ustedes

E: te llamabas Bella en ellos- _me pregunta mi dios griego con la vos estrangulada_

B: no, en ellos me llamaba de otro modo mi nombre era…. Rosemary Mallory.

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LE ALLA GUSTADO ESPERO COMENTARIOS DE LOS QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO Y DE LO QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA. ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS DE CÓMO SEGUIR JAJAJAJA.**_

_**ESPQEO QUE DISCULPEN LA DEMORA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LO VOY A TENER A MEDIADOS DE FEBRERO POR QUE ME VOY DE VACASIONES. ESPERO SUS OPINIONES**_

_**BSSS Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA**_


	6. Chapter 6 pov bella

_**PERDÓN PERDÓN Y MIL VECES PERDON JAJAJ SE QUE ALGUNAS LES PROMETI QUE IBA A SUBIR UN ADELANTO UNOS DIAS ANTES DE IRME DE VACASIONES, PERO SE ME ROMPIO EL MODEM POR UNA TORMENTA ELECTRICA (25/01) Y RECIÉN HOY VUELVO ATENER INTERNET =) ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS VOY A TRATAR DE SUBIR EL VIERNES EL PROXIMO CAP. POV EDWARD **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE S. MEYER**_

Rs: ¿Y VOS PRETENDES QUE TE CREAMOS ESO?, ¿A QUÉ ESTAS JUGANDO NIÑA?, ¿QUÉ LOGRAS CON ESTO? DEJA DE MENTIR!-_me dijo Rose alterada._

J: Rosalie , por favor calmate, y no trates así a Bella no te lo voy a permitir.

A: Rose yo te amo eres mi hermana, pero no voy a permitir que trates mal a mi sobrina.

Rs: ¿es que lo tiene hechizados algo por el estilo?, ¿no ven que miente? ¿Que es una embustera?

Alice iba a replicar pero me adelante.

B: Déjenlo ya, no necesito que me defiendan- _dije dirigiéndome a Jasper y Alice, luego voltee a ver a Rose_-no estoy mintiendo p…

Rs:¿Qué no estas mintiendo? ¿Te crees que somos estupidos para caer en tu juego?

B: no es ningún juego Rose ¿que lograría mintiendo? ¿Que gano?

RS: eso es lo que quiero saber. Quiero pruebas de lo que decís, demuéstralo.

B: Nada, no logro nada; es más esta situación me supera y atormenta,¿crees que disfruto tener que soñar todas las noches con una vida que no es la mía?¿que disfruto tener que preocuparme por los problemas de Rosemary?¿crees que no tengo suficiente con los míos?¿de ver situaciones y cosas que no me competen ya que no modifican en nada mi vida? ¿Pensas que teniendo 19 años tenga que soportar tanto, cuando no lo merezco?, ¿enzima soportar a una vampiresa, que me trata de mentirosa, embustera, embaucadora, y no se cuantas cosas más?-_le dije ya exasperada- _NO TENGO POR QUE, NI GANAS DE SOPORTAR ESTO, Y NO TENGO QUE DEMOSTRAR NADA. USTEDES PREGUNTARON, COMO ERA QUE CONOCÍA SU SITUACIÓN YO LES RESPONDI. Y SI MI RESPUESTA LE GUSTO O NO, NO ES MI PROBLEMA ¿LES QUEDO CLARO?-_dije ya furiosa_.

Todos se quedaron callados por mi arranque.

ES: no es que te consideremos que nos mientes Bella, bueno yo no por lo menos, pero debes comprender, que esta situación es difícil y dolorosa para nosotros.

B:¿Por qué es dolorosa para ustedes? ¿Dónde se encuentra Rosemary? Hasta donde tenia entendido, la ibas a transformar-_dije mirando al amor de mi vida Edward_.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y fue mi Dios griego el que contesto.

E: ¿es que no lo sabes?, ¿cómo es posible que no lo sepas si supuestamente tu sueñas con la vida de _**mi**_ Rosemary?

Me dolió muchísimo el tono que uso Edward para hablarme, tan fría, tan furiosa. Jasper me miro significativamente al sentir mi tristeza.

Em y B: Haber si entiendo bien, tu sueñas con lo que seria la vida de la novia de Eddie allá por el 1930?-Si-¿y no sabes por que en este momento no esta ella acá?-Si-¿y como nos has dicho sueñas todas las noches con su vida?-Si- Ah entonces me queda todo claro.

Rs. ¿que es lo que te queda claro de todo esto?

Em: el por que Bella no sabe donde esta Rosemary en este momento

Rs, J, A, C, L, Ed, Es, B: ¿SI?-_preguntaron todos asombrados._

Em: Si, pero para estar del todo seguro ¿Bella puedo preguntarte algo?

B: ¿qué quiere saber?

Em: ¿soñaste anoche que eras Rosemary?-Si-le conteste-¿y qué sucedió?

B: El señor Mallory le presentó a Rosemary su prometido.

E: ¿Entonces realmente no lo sabes?

B. en serio, que no se por que no ésta acá, por que anoche soñé que habían quedado en fugarse dentro de unos días. ¿Acaso no lo hicieron?

E: No, no lo hicimos- _me contesto mi amor_.

B: ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso se caso con el Duque?

E: No, Rosemary el día en que nos íbamos a fugar, murió.

B: ¿QUE?, ¿como es posible? ¿Como?

E: Ella…

C: hijo creo que ya esta bien, Bella esto es muy difícil para él, por favor no preguntes más, no te lo tomes mala pero Rosemary fue una persona muy importante en la vida de mi hijo y mi familia y nos duele demasiado todavía.

B: Por supuesto que entiendo y discúlpenme, realmente no sabía. Edward lo lamento tanto, yo de una forma o de otra sabia el amor que se tenían, en serio lo lamento.

Y QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS BSSS


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola el domingo voy a subir el nuevo capitulo**_

_** va a ser un pov de edward.**_

_**estoy un poco trabada con la definicion de unos cap espero que me ayuden o me digan como quieren que siga esta historia.**_

_** gracias**_

_**por los review y los favoritos bss**_

_**aset ;-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**EDWARD POV:**_

Cuando Isabella nos contó sobre sus sueños, no lo podía creer.

Rose se lo tomo muy mal, ya que ella quería a mí ángel como a una hermana. Yo si le creí era muy difícil que supiera cosas tan íntimas sino fuera de esta forma, nuestra condición, transformación, nuestros nombres, etc.

Me sorprendió la reacción de Jasper, sus pensamientos eran totalmente protectores con Bella, se notaba el amor fraternal que el poseí por ella. Alice en cierta forma también pero ella es así con todos sus seres queridos.

Lo que me llama la atención fue la primera diferencia que descubrí entre mi ángel e Isabella. Rosemary nunca hubiera podido enfrentar de esa forma a Rose. Mi ángel no tenía el suficiente carácter o el valor para poder hacerlo. Me di cuenta que me gustaba esta diferencia y me hacia valorar más a Bella.

Ella me pregunto por el paradero de mi amor, esto me desconcertó y enfureció ¿cómo podía asegurar que soñaba con mi historia con Rosemary y no saber sobre su muerte?

Pero extrañamente Emmet se dio cuenta que Isabella todavía no había llegado hasta ese momento de nuestra historia. Y me preocupo que ella tuviera que vivir eso.

Isabella se disculpo conmigo, cuando ella no tenia la culpa sobre su desconocimiento, si hasta donde ella había sido testigo todo iba viento en popa, solo que ese día fue el peor de mi existencia.

E: Discúlpame, por mi arranque, vos no conocías la situación, no debes disculparte. Pero es muy difícil tenerte parada al frente de nosotros, cuando sos tan parecida, y conoces prácticamente todo de nosotros.

Rs: yo diría que idénticas, pero ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¿Porque te le pareces tanto? O ¿conoces la razón por la cual tienes esos sueños?

B: ¿entonces… reconoces que no miento?

Rs: es difícil no hacerlo cuando la verdad te pega de lleno en la cara-**es tan igual y tan diferente al mismo tiempo**- _y no podría esta más de acuerdo con sus pensamientos-_

_A: _yo conozco la razón, estuve investigando un poco y lo que más concuerda con esta situación es que Bells sea la reencarnación de Rosemary.

_?: __QUE__!- dijeron todos_

_

* * *

_

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BSSS**


	9. Chapter 9

_A: _yo conozco la razón, estuve investigando un poco y lo que más concuerda con esta situación es que Bells sea la reencarnación de Rosemary.

_?: __QUE__!- dijeron todos_

_Pov Edward:_

B: No Alice, yo no soy la reencarnación de nadie.

A: ¿y cómo explicas tu parecido con Rosemary y tu sueños?

B:¿Magia?

A: No Bells , no es magia.

E: Alice,¿cómo puede ser posible? ¡Es una locura!

A: están posible como la existencia de vampiros y hombres lobo.

B: Bueno a mí no me importas soy o no la reencarnación de alguien y no voy a permitir que esta situación tome las riendas de mi vida.-_sorpresivamente me dolió su comentario._

Es: Cariño , sabemos que esto es difícil para vos, pero no lo tomas tan mal, esto no tiene por que cambiar tu vida.

E: Si Isabella, nosotros no intervendremos en tu vida, si lo deseas nos retiraremos del palacio y de tu vida para no molestarte.

B: ¡NO!, no quiero que se vayan, ya son parte de mi vida ya que son la familia de mi tía Alice y Jazz y la familia de mi Nono, además he soñado tanto con ustedes y ahora los tengo acá , quisiera conocerlos mejor si no les molesta.

C: No, Bella no nos molesta.

B: ¡GRACIAS!

M: Bea teno hambre, ¿cuando vamos a comed?

B: oh mi cielo ya casi es la hora de comer, vamos yendo al comedor.

L: excelente idea picolla.

**HOLA HACE SIGLOS QUE NO PASABA POR ACÁ. MIL PERDONES ESTABA A FULL CON LA FACU. BUENO ACÁ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

**CHICAS NECESITO AYUDA PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, POR QUE ME HAN INFORMADO QUE TENGO QUE HACERLE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS, POR EJEMPLO PASARLO AL FORMATO SCRIB Y ARREGLAR UNOS ERRORES. Y LA VERDAD ES Q NO CREO PODER HACERLO POR EL TIEMPO QUE ME VA A LLEVAR Y POR QUE NO SOY MUY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO ASÍ QUE SI ALGUNA QUIERE SER MI BETA LE AGRADECERÍA… BUENO COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS BSS**


End file.
